souleaterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ador Deli
Ador Deli is Maria's claw meister and a three star student currently enrolled in the DWMA. Ador is the rival to Maka Albarn as he possesses a strong Anti-Demon Wavelength himself and is able to use both the Witch hunter and Majin Hunter (Moves he learned after observing Maka) as well as his own more powerful technique, the Deva Hunter. "You seem to think quite highly of yourself don't you? Well let me enlighten you to the truth Miss.Albarn, Your not strong enough to kill the Kishin." Appearance Ador is a tall elegant yet somewhat thin young man with pale skin, golden eyes and short black hair. He typically dresses in slick black suits with a flower in his lapel, with the flower changing depending on his mood. If only to complement his ego he forces is partner Maria to dress in a similar yet less grand manner than himself. So the two are almost always matching. Abilities *'Anti-Demon Wavelength'-Ador possesses an extremely powerful Anti-Demon Wavelength rivaling if not surpassing that of Maka Albarn. His wavelength is able to purify even the strongest of insanity and he has used it several times to kill witches and Clowns alike. Ador considers himself the only pure user of the Anti-Demon Wavelength as Maka's partner, Soul Eater Evans, has become tainted with the black blood mucking the wavelength. *'Soul Perception'- Ador also possesses a strong ability for Soul Perception and is able to use it to an astounding degree. Sense his first bout with the clown he has been able to use the madness wavelength to track those who use madness. Thus he was easily able to track down several witches, evil humans, Crona and even Asura himself. By searching those on a madness wavelength he is able to bypass things like a witches Soul Protect as he can sense certain peoples madness and not their particular wavelength. *'Madness'-Due to prolonged exposure to madness by fighting clowns, witches and using madness wavelengths to track people, the Madness itself is able to slowly seep into Adors soul. The madness manifests itself occasionally when he becomes enraged or when dealing with Maka. He has also been seen using Madness Release To fight but mistook it for an extremely powerful Soul Resonance. Ador is pridefully unaware of the insanity influence but Maria has begun to notice the madness infection and for whatever reason has chosen to remain silent. *'Physical Ability'- Ador is an extremely fast and strong fighter but his slim frame and relatively small weapon leave him vulnerable and with little endurance. He makes up for this by being very agile and flexible, he is capable of astounding feats of acrobatics including jumps flips and contorting himself into odd positions to avoid attacks. As a meister he wields Maria the Demon Claws with precise lethality. He is capable of quick lighting fast stabs and sharp thin slices, his attacks are considered paralleled to Maka who uses long, wide, fluid movements with her scythe. Moves *'Witch Hunter'- Ador is capable of using the witch Hunter with incredible ability. After activating their Soul Resonance, Maria transforms into a jagged slightly larger form of her normal claws with a closed eye on the front of both claws. *'Majin Hunter'-Originally thought to be used by only Maka and her mother, Kami, Ador observed Maka using it and was able to copy it by pumping his Anti-Demon wavelength into Maria's Witch-Hunter. The resulting Majin Hunter has Maria becoming larger claws that wrap around Adors back in a spiked ring. The Majin Hunter is rather large and cumbersome to someone like Ador who is used to fighting in fast free movements, however Ador has adopted a slower but more graceful and fluid form of movement to use his Majin Hunter to its absolute ability. *'Deva Hunter'-In an attempt to surpass Maka, Ador unconsciously began seeping madness in along with his Anti-Demon Wavelength. Instead of being erased by his wavelength the Madness somehow formed into the Majin hunt and became an even greater form of the Majin hunt which Ador branded the Deva Hunter. When Ador combined the Madness with his Anti-Demon wavelength the Deva became explosively more powerful and is capable of harming even the most powerful of beings, However the Deva Hunter no longer has a purifying effect or the Demon Repelling effect and can no longer destroy madness, it is simply a gigantic mass of pure spirit power. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Meister